


Spaghetti sauce

by Xaia_dance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I hope you find this funny, I think we're set, I'm writing tags to relive stress, No Smut, Potions Accident, Severus Snape Has a Heart, This is my therapy, anyway bai!, because were all beautiful innocents here, cause other wise I'm just annoying, harry can't make potions, he's actually just really bad at it, if I think of any more tags I will add them, none at all, seriously this is mostly just fluff, silliness, somewhere deep beneath all the grouchiness, this will have to be good enough for now tho, too many tags already
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaia_dance/pseuds/Xaia_dance
Summary: After a mishap in potions draco experiences odd side effects (this is my first fic so I don't know how to write a summary, so if it's crap don't blame me)





	Spaghetti sauce

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic it's meant to be silly don't judge.
> 
> Also I got a lot of the inspiration for this fic from "white lies" by Casissluna Who is one of my favorite fanfiction writers ever! You can find her works on fanfiction.net

Harry’s POV

 

“pay attention class, the telepathy potion is very difficult to brew….” ugh I don’t know why I expected my 8th year of hogwarts to be any different, I’m still in this stupid potions class partnered with stupid Malfoy, Honestly when is Snape going to stop shoving us at each other what does he Want a fight?”Potter!” could you at least try pay attention in class?” Its time to add the mermaid tears” Malfoy said, grumbling about annoying ferrets under my breath I picked the jar up and dumped it in… suddenly the cauldron exploded, thanks to my seeker reflexes I jumped out of the way but Malfoy was not so lucky, he was sprayed from head to foot in the gooey substance, staggering he fell to the floor I rushed over guilt and worry clouding my thoughts this is all my fault I should have checked the bottle before I dumped it in... 

 

Draco’s POV 

 

I opened my eyes to see the infirmary ceiling “what happened” I wondered looking around, then it all came rushing back, the faint rumbling, potter jumping away, an explosion… the last thing he saw was Harry’s face and then… blackness.

Either way I was too tired to even begin to think about what had happened, so I rolled over and went to sleep.

 

Harry's POV 

 

After staying behind with Snape to figure out what he did ( I had added Jobberknoll Feathers instead of mermaid tears because Malfoy had already added the tears) I should have paid more attention to what Malfoy was doing, I should have asked or just read the dang bottle before just dumping it in. I rushed to the hospital wing to see how Malfoy was doing, even if he is a horrible git I'm still responsible. Seeing Malfoy’s prone form on a bed in the corner I walked over, he was turned away from me and the way he was laying made it nearly impossible to tell if he was breathing or not, almost in a panic I bent over Malfoy studying his face he’s breathing he’s only asleep, calm down, suddenly Malfoy woke up the first thing he said was “Harry?” and then “gosh your eyes are beautiful”, and then “no stop thinking those thoughts they will only hurt you ” now harry was confused first of did he just call me Harry? And what was that about my eyes? And why did he stop himself out loud? “Really” I asked “you think my eyes are beautiful?” “also why did you call me Harry?” “wait did I really just say those things out loud!?” asked Malfoy blushing slightly “I didn’t mean too” “that much I guessed” I said “I hope we get some answers soon. Jut then Snape entered “ how are you feeling mister Malfoy’” he asked “fine I guess, my head hurts but other then that I feel fine, what happened?” he said “ mister Potter added ground jobber Noll feathers to your potion by accident,” Snape replied shooting me a dirty look. I didn’t do it on purpose! I thought, Malfoy looked at me then said “ jobber Noll feathers, used in veritiserum, what do they do again? Oh yeah compel you to speak, I wonder what they’ll do to me?” “you know your speaking out loud again right?” I asked “ am I? Again? At least this time I didn’t say anything embarrassing like that comment about your eyes, they are beautiful though, no stop it bad thoughts no” “interesting” said Snape “ it appears that the addition of the jobber Noll feathers to the telepathy potion is forcing you to speak your mind” “oh no” groaned Malfoy I need you to get potter out of here before I say something embarrassing again, do I want him to leave though? Yes, yes I do, stop I don’t want him to stay, yes you do, no I don’t stop talking, you know I’m right, no your wrong shut up, deny it all you want you know its the truth, I hate you” um…. Malfoy? I asked watching Malfoy argue with himself “ you know your speaking out loud right?” what? Oh no, this is so embarrassing, I’m going to kill harry for doing this to me! My father must be rolling in his grave to see a Malfoy act this unsophisticated especially in public, not that I care what he thinks anymore but still!” I stared at Malfoy unsure if I should interrupt again “Potter!”Snape said, I jumped, watching Malfoy talk to himself I had forgotten he was here, “What Professor” I asked looking over “ since this” he said gesturing at Malfoy sitting in his bed still mumbling to himself quietly, “ is entirely your fault, you will stay with mister Malfoy and monitor his condition until he is fully recovered.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!! I plan for later chapters to be. Longer


End file.
